Sword Art Online vs Soul Worker
by KiritoSinonUnitas
Summary: Kirito who defeated the creator of Sword Art Online is transfered to a new school. But everyone knows who he is. However a shy girl befriends him and he wonders why. But what our heroes don't know is the coming threat is not only affecting their world but all worlds
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Death of Heathcliff

After the death of Heathcliff the game was simple to beat all one hundred floors. But Kirito was nominated leader of the Knights of the blood oath guild. Kirito was well known through Aincard as he was the top solo player. He was named the black swordsman though he was also known as a beater. He has a unique skill called dual blades this allows activation of sword skills using two swords simultaneously. This means Kirito has the fastest reaction time. Maybe I shouldn't have given him that skill. Hmm oh I haven't introduced myself I am Heathcliff also known as Akihiko Kayaba. Now you are probably wondering but your dead well my digital form is dead but my spirit still lives on and I will be narrating this story. Now where was I oh yes Kirito used two specific blades which I admit were impressive. The first one earned him the name black swordsman the Elucidater. The Elucidator is a floor 50 demonic boss drop Kirito had it enhanced to a plus 45 out of 50 rating. The Elucidator has a attack range of 700 - 710 at plus zero and has a durability of 1350. The Elucidator is a very powerful blade. Now to Kirito's second sword Dark Repulser was crafted from a Crystallite ingot. Now this sword is a bit weaker than the Elucidator as it has a attack range of 680 - 700 and a durability of 1200 but it makes the perfect partner for the Elucidator. Though during our battle his Dark Repulser was destroyed. Now let go to Kirito now and let see what the world has for Kirito who knows I might even make an appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet Kirito

Heathcliff POV

Kirito or Kazuto was in the hospital for years due to my death game. But now that is over Kazuto has transferred to a new school. I wonder what life awaits him. Now let's see what Kirito is up to. Let's hope he doesn't get himself Killed.

Kirito POV

My name is Kazuto but you can call me Kirito. I am a Sword Art Online Survivor. Today I am going to a new school but on my way there I encounter a girl who was getting bullied and I stepped in to help her.

?: Well we'll let you go if you give us all your money

?: NO!

?: Well what are you going to do about it

?:...I...can't

?:Give us your money or else

Or what. The bully responded with huh who are you. I don't need to give you my name if I did you would probably recognize me. This is not your concern so just leave the girl responded. No matter girls get him...the others were afraid. What's wrong weren't you going to attack Y-Your...the...SCREW THIS I'M OUT!..Huh wait up. I talked to the girl I just rescued. Are you okay.

?: Yes thank you

No problem I really hate bullies

?: Um where are you headed to

The SAO survivor school why

?: I'm headed there too

Are you an SAO survivor

?: No but due to some circumstances I am attending school there since it is a safe place

Okay

I started walking off

?: Um wait(WHAT AM I DOING WHY AM I SO INTERESTED IN HIM)

Hmm what is it

?: Umm what class are you in(WHY DID I ASK THAT)

4B

?: Thats the same class that I am in. Oh wait I forgot to introduce myself I am Shino Asada

My name is Kazuto Kirigaya nice to meet you Shino, well see you at school as I just transfered here

Shino:Okay(Kazuto huh ... he seems different from others)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shino Asada

Well I guess I should introduce myself my name is Shino. I was rescued by Kazuto a few minutes ago and now I am waiting for class to start. Though I am also waiting for a certain someone.

The teacher came in.

Teacher: Welcome back class I am Mr.Kayaba (Totally not Heathcliff) today we have a new student joining us today. Go ahead and introduce yourself.

Shino:("That's him...Kazuto")

Kazuto: My name is Kazuto Kirigaya nice to meet you

Other Students:...

I heard the other students whispering

Other Students: hey isn't that the black swordsman

Other Students: Yeah I think so, what is he doing here

Other Students: Well whatever it's not like we're going to ever accept him as a friend because have you heard what he has done

Kayaba: Okay Kazuto where to put you umm

Umm is it okay if Kazuto sits next to me

Kayaba: huh um yeah sure Shino you heard that Kazuto your seat is next to Shino

Other Students: Great two murderers next to each other at least we're on the safe side of the room

Kazuto:...everyone hates me whatever not that I care

(His eyes they have the same look as I do and why did everyone call him a murderer)

Lunch time

It was lunch time and Kazuto was sitting alone so I decided to take a empty seat a sit next to him.

Umm hello Kazuto

Kazuto: Hey Shino what's up

So how's school

Kazuto: What do you think?

Okay sorry stupid question (of course he's not okay idiot he was called a murderer on his first day here)

Kazuto:...

Umm Kazuto can I ask you a question. Sure Kazuto responded. Are you really the black swordsman from Sword Art Online...Yes I am Kazuto replied. So that's why those girls were afraid of you. They most likely know the rumors about me Kazuto said. Hey Kazuto is it true that you killed someone. Kazuto was silent. He then said I'll tell you somewhere more private. Okay.

After School at the park

So you really want to know if I killed someone or why people called me murderer Kazuto said. Yes because as you know I also have that title. Well in the past I killed a person to save my mother I had to shoot him 3 times but after that everyone rejected me and...I am alone. So your turn what is your story. Kazuto was silent then he spoke. As you know I am the Black Swordsman also known as Kirito. When the game was a few months in a guild called the Laughing Coffin came and their purpose was killing other players. So my job was to capture them. However one day they set up an ambush and went on a killing spree. So in response I killed every single one at that moment even the people who I saved were afraid of me. So I took the name black swordsman and beater and chose to go solo and complete the game. Kazuto...(His situation was worse than mines). Kazuto started to leave. Hey Kazuto are you going home. If I can find one he said I don't have a home...(he's homeless I wanted to be friends with him) Kazuto I live alone do you want to live with me.

Kazuto:WHAT

I don't mind plus I don't want you to be alone anymore we are friends right

Kazuto:...

Kazuto: Yes we are friends (can't believe this girl wants to be friends with me she must be very brave or stupid. Though I will accept her offer plus it would help to try and make some friends)

So do you want to live with me (please say yes. Well actually I was going to drag him with me anyways)

Kazuto: Yeah I do want to live with you

well let get going

Shino's house

I asked Kazuto while we were eating dinner

Kazuto or rather Kirito do you still feel guilty of what you done everyday

Kirito POV

You are Correct Shino. Not a single day pasts with me feeling regret of why did I kill them. If only I planned for that ambush I could have save everyone. I was even willing to die to protect everyone who was there but that moment still gives me nightmares. I wish I can fix it all but I can't not ever. So every day the guilt I feel grows stronger. You are the only person who wants to be beside me why. Tears fell from my face.

Shino: I want to be beside you because I don't want you to be alone anymore. You can rely on me Kirito and I can rely on you right.

Shino hugged me

Yes you can rely on me Shino

Shino: Good I will hold you to that (this is when I started developing feelings towards Kirito)

Shino: Hey Kazuto can I call you Kirito

...sure I prefer that name anyways but only you can call me that

Shino POV

(Okay so I convinced Kirito to live with me. I don't care what others think to me he is a kind hearted person)

Kirito do you have a girlfriend (WHY DID I JUST ASK THAT IDIOT!?LETS HOPE HE DOESN'T CATCH ON)

Kirito: no (WHY DID SHE ASK THAT OUT OF NO WHERE DOES SHE LIKE ME!?)

(note to self be careful what you say to Kirito as you might get really embarrassed and he may never love me wait...WHAT DID I JUST THINK)

Kirito: why do you ask?

ummm no reason


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Back to Aincard

Well it's me your favorite narrator Heathcliff now what's that you say? Are Kirito and Shino going to date you say well you have to find out. I wish I could get a girlfriend I mean look how beautiful I look.

Wait...you didn't ask that. Oh they are coming back to Aincard for one more adventure which will lead them to grow together. Well now this will be interesting now won't it? In this chapter of Kayaba is the best narrator I will personally tell you how the story goes now listen.

Kirito POV

Well Sinon welcome to new Aincard. This world is where I was trapped for two years and as you know I am the black swordsman. Sinon(Shino Asada) asked can you teach me how to use a bow I have never used one before Kirito. Sure but be warned I won't go easy on you. Sinon responded with I understand. Well lets begin

Sinon POV

I followed Kirito's instructions. Okay take a deep breath and pullback Kirito said. I then took aim and then fired. Impressive you hit the bullseye Kirito said. You picked up the bow pretty quickly Kirito said. It's all thanks to you Kirito. Kirito then said you know maybe I should master my Eclipse skill. However Kirito continued it is harder to perform than my Starburst Stream. Eclipse is while more powerful is slower than the Starburst Stream. But due to my high speed I might be able to evolve my Starburst Stream into something else. Then I said Kirito can you show me your Starburst Stream attack, I want to see the attack that was rumored to defeat the boss in a single activation.

Kirito: Very Well Sinon

He drew out his Elucidater and Dark Repulser then got into a particular stance.

Kirito: STARBURST STREAM

It was fast but I saw it and Kirito was right it was a 16-hit combo attack.

Kirito that attack is impressive(Okay idiot how the HELL am I suppose to keep up with him now and he has a superior attack than that)No normal player would be able to block it completely.

It was getting late and we have to go back and find a place to Sinon Kirito said. When I was walking away I came to Kirito and asked you know you can live with me here too. Really he replied. Of course idiot now let's go. WAIT HEY YOU DON'T HAVE TO DRAG ME BY MY COLLAR SINON!But its fun this way(well this is one way to get closer to him).

Then I asked Kirito a question. Kirito why is that someone as kind as you isolate yourself in the past. Then he said like I said I got people murdered but that is not the whole story I used to be in a guild. But due to my own actions I got everyone in that guild killed. I joined the assault as a way to repay for what I have done but...I was wrong I got the assault team killed too. So in the end I thought it would be better that no one gets involved with me.

But Kirito you're not like what the rumors say. You are kind and caring despite what the rumors say. But Kirito then said well the rumors are not completely false. While it's true I did murderer an entire guild that was not the last time. Let me ask you this Sinon after what I told you what do you know about the Laughing Coffin. Well from what you told me Kirito they were a guild that is well known for hunting players and murdering them also you were the one that stopped them. Right Kirito said but combine with what I just told you can you imagine how much pain and suffering I felt after causing not one but two guilds death. So Sinon now do you know why I want to avoid people. Kirito...even after that I won't abandon you. I know I will survive because I have you to protect me.

Kirito: Sinon...alright we will fight together.

Right


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kirito and Shino

Guess who? That's right it is me Kayaba now it is time I do my job. It has been six years since Shino and Kirito have met. Shino's feelings for Kirito have only grown and she thinks she is ready to confess who knows. Now to the present Shino is surrounded by players of a guild that is weaker than my KOB guild well let's say they are in for a surprise.(Go get em Kirito)

Sinon POV

Who are you?

?: We are the Devil's Hand guild and we have come to take you even if that means by force.

(This isn't good there are too many for me to take on my own)

?: We wouldn't want you making any sudden movements so I am going to knock you out. Good Night...

He had a dagger near my neck but then

?:...slash...

His arm was cut off and I only know one person who is that powerful.

KIRITO!

Kirito: Sorry but Sinon is staying right here with me

He turned and winked at me

?: Wait Kirito?...NO THAT CAN'T BE KIRITO AS IN THE BLACK SWORDSMAN AND THE SUPREME COMMANDER OF THE KNIGHTS OF THE BLOOD OATH

?: KNIGHTS OF THE BLOOD OATH? KIRITO?BLACK SWORDSMAN?

(The Devil's Hand were panicking)

Idiot you took long enough and what's with the white black suits you better.

Kirito: ITS NOT MY FAULT. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID "Kirito you should try wearing something other than black

(Crap I forgot)

?:W-We d-don't have a-a c-chance

?: ITS ONLY ONE PERSON WITH OUR NUMBERS WE SHOULD HAVE THE ADVANTAGE

Kirito: Good luck with

And just like that Kirito took down the entire guild

Kirito:...amateurs...

Kirito looked at me. Anyways you okay Sinon. I said yeah thanks to you Kirito. But then something came through my mind that I wanted to be with him so I promised myself I would confess to him today. Kirito. Whats up Kirito replied. Um can I stay with you tonight. He replied with ...yeah. (Kirito I can't bare to be away from you so today I will tell you how I feel)

Kirito's Room

So Sinon what did you want to talk about and today you're been acting strange Kirito said.(IDIOT HE FIGURED IT OUT).W-Whatever d-do you mean i-idiot. Kirito then said well for starters you been stuttering and avoiding eye contact with me. Also you had been looking at the ground since we got here. Sinon no Shino if I did something wrong...I saw the sad expression in his eyes.(IDIOT NOW I GOT HIM DEPRESSED WELL HERE GOES NOTHING). No it's not your fault Kirito. I've been hiding something for quite a while now. First when we first met I thought you were a idiot for helping me but something about you was familiar. You reminded me about myself so at first I wanted to live with you so that we can be friends. And you eventually accepted my friendship. I came to realize that I wanted to spend more time with you.

Kirito:...

As we fought together more my feelings for you grew. So idiot no Kirito I...love...you.

Kirito:...Shino...I am happy but...

I know that your reputation as the black swordsman makes you a dangerous person to be around but I don't care. I want to be protected by you and for you to be safe. I want to be by your side.(Well what do you think idiot)

Kirito:...

Kirito:...Shino...I...actually don't know what to say...I was going to confess what I felt to you eventually but you beat me to the point.(WAIT DOES HE HAVE FEELINGS TOWARDS ME)

Does that mean?

Kirito: Yes...I...Love...You...Shino...Asada

I love you too Kirito.

We then kissed each other for the first time


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A New World

Well now who would have thought that Shino would propose to Kirito. Definitely not me Kayaba. Anyways after being in development and Kirito releasing the World Seed from my Sword Art Online death game. Thanks by the way Kirito. Many new VMMORPGS came to the surface. No matter how different these games may be at the core they are based on my Sword Art Online. Wait does that mean I can sue all the companies that are using the World Seed. Hmm maybe next time.

Kirito POV

Alfhine Online? Sounds interesting; I'm in. Of course you would Kirito. Heh you know me well Shino. (It's been 4 years since me and Shino started dating)

?: Hey Kirito when we get there lets duel(This is Yuuki she is an SAO survivor she is a swordsman and her strength rivals mine, let's hope that I don't embarrass myself in front of Shino)

YOUR ON YUUKI!

Shino: Kirito what race will you be

Sprrigan I like the black clothes plus they use swords

Shino: Well I'll be a Cat Sith because of the enhanced eye sight.

Yuuki: Kirito do you plan on creating the Knights of the Blood Oath Guild in Alfhine Online

Who Knows?(Thats right I almost forgot I am the KOB guild commander now) Well anyways ready.

Both: YEAH

All: LINK START

We entered Alfhine Online

Alfhine Online

Shino: Kirito, over here

I flew towards where Shino and Yuuki were.

Shino: Well Kirito that avatar suits you

Really thanks Shino

Yuuki: Hey Kirito now that we're in ALO lets duel

I sent Yuuki a duel request (The interface is identical to SAO's interface

Yuuk: Okay let's do this

System

Kirito V.S Yuuki


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kirito vs Yuuki

Kirito POV

Yuuki: This will be my rematch after you beat me in SAO. I won't be holding back

I don't plan to plus I don't want to look bad in front of Shino

Shino blushed

Shino: idiot

I will be using dual blades this time around

Ready

3

2

1

FIGHT

Yuuki:VORPAL STRIKE

DOUBLE CIRCULAR

We countered each others attack. But then Yuuki wasted no time unleashing another sword skill

Yuuki: SONIC LEAP

I REVOLUTION however we both sustained damage

Yuuki: I'll finish this.

Yuuki pulled her blade back.(An Original Sword Skill?)

Yuuki:MOTHER'S ROSARIO

(My health was in the red zone. Before I got hit I blocked at the last second.)

Yuuki: Impressive, just what I expect from the black swordsman

Okay Yuuki Try this. I pulled my blades into a stance similar to my 1 handed Horizontal Square stance.

Yuuki: Wait are you?

Shino:...Its over Kirito is going to win

SKILL EXPLOSION

But now we both were at the same health level. Alright Yuuki the next fight finishes it. But know this Yuuki whatever happens it was a great battle.

Yuuki: YEAH

Yuuki:VORPAL STRIKE

DOUBLE CIRCULAR

Both sword skills collided and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared.

Both: WHO WON?

System

Winner Kirito

Yuuki: Ah man I lost but at least I survived for a little while. Still I didn't know you had an OSS. But if you used your high speed attacks the duel would have ended fast.

Kirito: I don't know maybe

Later after the fight

?: Your the black swordsman!

?: But isn't the black swordsman just a legend

?: true but he uses dual blades, has black clothes and hair. He has to be the black swordsman

Shino: Secrets out

Fine yes I am the black Swordsman.

?: Wow it's not every day you see Zekken and the black swordsman go all out

Shino: Wow Kirito you are popular no matter which game you join

Its not my fault people gave me that name in SAO Shino.

?: Well looks like you caused quite a commotion

That voice EUGEO!

(Eugeo is my best friend. We've known each other since birth. Our blade work is very similar. Lets just say he has a icy personality)

Eugeo: Huh...Kirito, Shino and Yuuki

Eugeo: Wow looks like the entire gang is back together.

Yuuki: Hey Eugeo um maybe we should I don't know RUN BEFORE THINGS GET OUT OF HAND

Eugeo: Good Idea

All: TELEPORT FLOATING CITY RYSE


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: ALO

Wow that battle was intense and thats coming from me Kayaba. Anyways Kirito and his friend's journey through ALO but what they don't know is there is an evil lurking in the shadows and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Shino POV

Yuuki: Wow this city is giant

I think thats putting it nicely. By the way Kirito what island we need to clear first

Kirito: Woglide the island of Meadows

Then we should get ready

Kirito: Right when doing quests pair up

Of course I am going to pair up with you (I am not letting anyone else pair up with my boyfriend)

Yuuki: YAY I GET TO PAIR UP WITH EUGEO

(oh yeah I forgot to mention Yuuki has a crush on Eugeo. Well at least that one competition down so no else can have my Kirito)

Eugeo: Well I guess we should get going Yuuki

Yuuki: YEAH LET GO EUGEO

Kirito: Well Shino let get going before they beat us

Yeah I don't want to lose to anyone

Eugeo and Yuuki

Kayaba here to do his job. Eugeo and Yukki were walking through the fields but then Eugeo asks Yuuki a question.

Eugeo POV

Hey Yuuki can I ask you something. Sure she replied. Why did you want to pair up with me not that I mind. She responded with Well its because you're a fun guy to be .Really she replied and continued with plus your fight style is really cool to watch. Thanks, I hope I can meet your expectations. Well anyways here we are. This dungeon is called Sky Center Valley. Well Lets go Yuuki. Right She said.

Kayaba narration again. Inside the dungeon there were many low level mobs but they were stronger than the ones outside. Eugeo and Yuuki fought well together.

Ready Yuuki. She responded with YEAH!Lets Sync STRIKE

Yuuki:VORPAL STRIKE

We took out all the mobs up to the boss room. Well here goes nothing lets go Yuuki.

Yuuki: Lets fight together Eugeo

Boss: Valinar

Kayaba boss info. Yes I do this too. Anyways Valinar is a three headed dragon who flame blast attack will scorch the enemy and you better hope you can dodge it as it has a high range. Well at least it cannot fly.

Here I go RELEASE RECOLLECTION BLUE ROSE BLIZZARD I was able to deal high amounts of damage due to my attribute advantage. As a bonus I also froze the boss's movement. YUUKI SWITCH.

Yuuki: 'S ROSARIO

Yuuki's attack did high slashing damage. Valinar prepared its flame blast attack. Here it comes Yuuki. I'm ready she said.

Valinar:FLAME BLAST

Both:NOVA _ASCENSION_

We finished it off. We...did...it

Yuuki: YAY!

Yuuki hugged me. Yuuki lets head back to a cafe.

Yuuki: Okay

Kirito and Shino

Shino POV

Hey Kirito. Whats up he responded. I just got a message from Yuuki she says that both she and Eugeo beat the first dungeon. Great thats one down four left to go he said. Let head to Sky Pillar Ruins. Right Shino we can't lose to Yuuki and Eugeo can we.

Moments later

We arrived at Sky Pillar Ruins. Kirito is sensing someone.

Kirito:...Might as well come out you two I know you been following us Yuuki, Eugeo

Yuuki: CRAP how did you know

Kirito: Don't underestimate my search skill

Eugeo: You haven't changed at all Kirito your the same like always(by the way before anyone asks yes I know Kirito is dating Shino and I'm happy with him. I am trying to get Yuuki to ask me out but let say sometime its hard to read what she is thinking)

Well might as well take the dungeon together.

Kirito: Lets go Shino, Yuuki, Eugeo

All: YES SIR

At the Boss Room

Kayaba here now this is a bit different Kirito discovers the boss is odd. Whats more is none of their attacks are working. But then something happpens.

Boss: UNKOWN

Kirito POV

Unkown?

Shino: Whats wrong Kirito

A boss is usually named but this is unusual. Shino responded you are right. Maybe its a new feature Eugeo suggested. Maybe well lets start.

BOSS FIGHT START

Let sync up Shino.

Shino: Roger

STARBURST STREAM

Shino:STARLIGHT EXTREME

damage Shino said.

Eugeo: Let us try,Lets go Yuuki

Yuuki: Right

Eugeo: RELEASE RECOLLECTION BLUE ROSE BLIZZARD

Yuuki:VORPAL STRIKE

Same results.

Yuuki: Hey Eugeo is it strange that boss has done nothing but stand there

ALL: YOUR RIGHT.

the boss's eyes glowed red

Boss: Players identified Kirito, Sinon, Eugeo, Yuuki

Just then a black hole opened

ALL:BLACK HOLE!

STAND YOUR GROUND

Shino: Easier said than done

Yuuki: We...can't

Eugeo:Hold...on

Damn we don't even know where the black hole goes.

All:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kayaba: Oh no Kirito has been sucked into the black. Oh no how sad. Whats that there still alive. But wait what Kirito has lost his memory well we will have to see what happens now don't we.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Soul Workers

?: Haru the demon is weak against your slash attacks go get em.

Haru: Right(My name is Haru Estia. I am the first soul worker and my weapon is my soleum sword.)

Haru: Take This.

Haru defeated the demon but a flash blinded her

Kirito:uhhhh

Haru: a..kid...

Haru: Hey are you okay what your name

Kirito:...where am I

Haru: Outside of Candice City

Kirito: Candice City?

Haru: Who are you?

Kirito:...S-Shino?

Haru: Your name is Shino?

Kirito: No that name just popped in my head I can't remember my name...

Kirito fainted

Haru: Huh ... wake up...Wake..up

Moments Later

?: I...Love...You...Kirito

?:...Kirito...Kirito...KIRITO...slap

Kirito:OUCH...OKAY WHO HAS THE NERVE TO SLAP ME..

?:Glad your okay Kirito

Kirito:...who's Kirito?

?:What...umm do you know who I am

Kirito:...you look familiar but I can't remember

?:...Kirito...

Kirito:...is that my name? Do you know me

?:...I'm your girlfriend Shino

Kirito: Shino...I think I know you...

Shino: What has happened to you

Kirito: I wish I knew...when I was knocked out I heard a voice saying I love you...I think that was you

Shino: Maybe it was one of your memories

Shino: Your Kirito the black swordsman and my boyfriend

Kirito:...(I do sense a affection towards her)

Kirito:...I...I...(What is wrong with me why do I keep seeing loose memories)

I looked at Shino's face

flashback

Shino: I love you Kirito

Kirito: I love you too Shino Asada

to the present

Kirito: S-Shino Asada

Kirito hugged Shino

Shino: Kirito do you remember who you are

Kirito: Somewhat but most of my memories are missing

Haru: I wish I could help but the best we could do is give you a place to stay

Kirito: Your the girl that saved me ... Haru Estia

Haru: I still don't know how you lost your memories but at least you regain your memories of your girlfriend

Kirito: Yeah thats a start

Shino: By the way Kirito your in your SAO avatar

Kirito: Huh...I guess I am I didn't notice

Kirito: Say Shino I remember going through a black hole and you going through but who else went through

Shino: Eugeo and Yuuki our friends

Kirito:...friends...

?: I guess your awake now

?: Well at least he's better looking than you Erwin

?: S-Shut up Lilly

Erwin: So...Kirito...right...is...Shino...your

Kirito: Don't even think about hitting on her and yes she is my girlfriend

Erwin:...

Lilly: Wow burned

Shino: Kirito those two are the ones who save me

Erwin: We were surprised as you are when Haru said you lost your memory

Haru: Umm can I ask you something why is Kirito the black swordsman

Lilly: Probably by the way he dresses

Shino: well your not wrong

Erwin: Hey if you two are combat ready let go to the Iron Forge we think we found two more of your friends

All: Lets go!

Later

Kirito POV

Ready everyone

All: Ready

Enemies appeared

Shino: Those enemies they are...

No doubt they are from ALO. Still they won't beat us

STARBURST STREAM

Sinon:STARLIGHT EXTREME

Haru: XXBLAZE WALLXX

Erwin: XXTWIN SHOTXX

Lilly: XXDEATH SLICERXX

United attacks between my and Haru's team took out most of the mobs until suddenly.

Sinon: KIRITO WATCH OUT

Huh(Not enough time to dodge)

?:RELEASE RECOLLECTION BLUE ROSE ICE RING

The mobs in the surrounding area froze and shattered. Release recollection ...

Shino: That means...

Eugeo: Hey nice to see you all

Yuuki: Hey Hey did you miss me because I missed you

Kirito:...

Eugeo: Somethings wrong with Kirito

Sinon: He lost his memory

Eugeo: What what happened

Sinon: I'll explain later

Kirito: I may not have all my memories but my heart trusts you so(...united attack) what

Kirito:..what was that..well what ever let go for a united attack

ALL: Right

Sinon: STARLIGHT EXTREME

ECLIPSE

Yuuki:MOTHER'S ROSARIO

Eugeo:BLUE ROSE BLIZZARD

Kirito:...

Flashback

?: Your good Kirito no your even better

?: Ah man I lost well it good to have a rival who can best me on 1 on 1 combat

to the present

Kirito: Eugeo...Yuuki...I remember you but not what happened after I went through the black hole

Yuuki and Eugeo: Really

Yeah. Yuuki is my rival and Eugeo is my best friend from birth

Yuuki: He does remember

Eugeo: Yeah

Everyone else: Well we should get back to HQ

Back to HQ

So thats what happened

Shino: We went through the black hole, Kirito went last so maybe thats why he lost his memories

Eugeo: It would explain a lot

Yuuki: Hey at least we got our entire gang together again

Erwin: Well I guess we should introduce ourselves I am Erwin and I'm a twin pistols user

Lilly: I'm Lilly and my weapon of choice is a death Scythe

Haru: I guess that leaves me I'm Haru and I use a broad sword as my weapon

Welcome back its me Kayaba. That black hole was no ordinary black hole. Kirito has obtain some memories back and has some new friends. Now the question is why were they sent to this world. What cause Kirito amnesia. And will our heroes be able to return to their own world. And yes just because its a different world doesn't mean I won't do the narration your stuck with the beautiful Akihiko Kayaba.


	10. Christmas Special

Christmas Special with Kirito and Shino

Merry Christmas Everyone I am Akihiko Kayaba. I hope you are having a great day anyways while its true that Kirito and others are always fighting. Its good to take a break once in a while especially on Christmas. This year on Christmas we will see what the new couple are doing as they just got together. Plus its the only excuse I have to spy...I mean watch Kirito...You heard nothing. Anyways to Kirito and Shino's house.

Shino POV

(Today is Christmas and I wonder what Kirito wants, I want to make this day very special. So I asked a few friends what they think I should give Kirito)

At Yuuki's house

Hey Yuuki

Yuuki: Whats up Shino, I expected you to be with Kirito today.

Well I told him to get some things for me so I can buy some time on what to give Kirito. Which why I came here I am wondering what do you think I should give him. Well I think you should give him something that represents how you feel Yukki said...Maybe I just hope I can get a present in time. Well sorry I couldn't be more of help maybe Eugeo knows he's known Kirito the longest Yukki said. Yeah good idea Yuuki Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas Shino Yuuki Said.

So...I headed towards Eugeo's house

At Eugeo's house

Well Shino I am surprised by your visit and Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas Eugeo. So how can I help you Shino. Well I am wondering what should I get for Kirito as this is our first Christmas together and I want this to be a good time. Well lets see how about you and him spend a romantic evening at the park Eugeo suggested. But we always do that on our dates. Then how about you get something that shows how you feel other than that I think only you know what to give him Eugeo said. Well thanks anyway Eugeo and Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas Shino.

Later

Kirito POV

...So I decide to help Shino with some shopping however...WHY THE HELL DOES SHE NEED THIS MANY THINGS!...hmm a teddy bear maybe Shino will like it sure I know she prefers it not to have cute things but hey at least she knows its from me.(She's probably going to call me idiot.)

Hey how much for that Teddy bear?

Shopkeeper: 3,000 Col

I'll take it

Shopkeeper: Thank you for shopping with us

Anyways I should probably finish up Shino's list

Shino POV

UHHHHH...WHAT DO I GET FOR KIRITO...THINK IDIOT WHAT WOULD BE SPECIAL FOR KIRITO

I kicked the wall and Kirito notebook fell down

hmm Kirito's notebook it says "If you are not Kirito Don't Read"

well he's not here so I guess I should see what it says

Entry 1

On my way to school I saved a girl named Shino and should I say she was cute. If anyone ignores the note on the front I found it better not to put the date. Anyways I save Shino and I wonder why does she want to know about me?

...Kirito Thank you(not writing the date on his notebook is smart)

Entry 2

So I decided to tell Shino my secret and she was ok with it. Next she ask me to live with her THE HELL WHO LETS A STRANGER LIVE WITH THEM. I guess she was just being nice so I accepted.

Hey I was going to drag you with me anyways

Entry 3

Sooooo Shino asked if I had a girlfriend I said no. Why does she want to know does she like me or something. She also asked if she can call me Kirito well I don't mind so I am going to let her call me Kirito.

That day was soo embarrassing

Entry 4

SHINO JUST PROPOSED TO ME AND I SAID YES. I DIDN'T KNOW SHE HAD DOES KIND OF FEELINGS FOR ME. Well I guess I'm not single not like I care I love her very much and I will protect her with all I have.

I love you too Kirito

Something special that only I can give to Kirito...hmmm

Well let see what I know about Kirito

He doesn't like being called the black swordsman. His favorite color is black.(Weird) He is a close combat fighter...wait...does it have to be from Sword Art Online...I got it!

Kirito POV

FINALLY DONE...I headed towards Shino's house and opened the door but I was blind folded.

Huh...Shino. Yeah Kirito she said I have a surprise for you. Okkkkay .So I let Shino drag me somewhere. You can take the blind fold off now Kirito she said. And thats what I exactly did.

...! S-Shino. She made the largest meal possible all full of my favorite foods and then she handed me a gift. Go ahead open it...she said. So I did.

Shino's POV

As Kirito opened the gift he was shocked. This is when...he said. Yeah its a photo when we first went on a date also where I first developed my feelings for you. Now let eat we have somewhere to go. Where Kirito asked. You'll find out and I smiled. Okay.

After dinner

At the park

Kirito: This...Park

Do you remember Kirito?

Kirito: Yeah its when I told you everything about me.

Now let go here

She dragged me to an alley

This where you first saved me do you remember.

Kirito:Yeah...Shino

Yeah. I have a present for you Kirito said and handed me a bag.

I opened it and it was a TEDDY BEAR. But this was no ordinary Teddy bear it was shaped like Kirito's SAO Avatar. Kirito...thank you. Yeah I wanted to give you something but I didn't know what you want so I bought something that will remind you of the idiot. Kirito do you want to know what I want? What is it Shino. This...I kissed him.

S-Shino I thought you didn't want to do this in public Kirito asked. It doesn't matter I have you to protect me and you are mine. He smiled. Merry Christmas Kirito. Merry Christmas Shino. And we Kissed one more time before heading home.

And we invited Eugeo and Yuuki to have a Christmas evening with us and we had fun. Yuuki tried to get closer to Eugeo and this was the first time I saw Eugeo blush. Me and Kirito laughed. The rest of the night me and Kirito were alone and we spent our time together. I wouldn't replace Kirito for anything and I'm sure this was the same for him. I am glad I met him. So anyways this was the best Christmas I ever had. It was the first time I spent time with someone and I glad it was Kirito.

Well now wasn't that sweet. Kayaba here to leave you with a closing statement. Who would have thought that Shino would do all of that just to make Kirito happy. I'm sure Kirito is happy. Kayaba. Ehh how did you get here Kirito. Were you the one that read my journal. Wait you got it all wrong. Kirito it was...STARBURST STREAM. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kirito: Well he's gone hmm your still here well Marry Christmas Everyone

Kayaba: Merry Christmas(I always get the closing statement)

Shino: STARLIGHT EXTREME

Kayaba: OKAY I guess the lady get the closing statement

Shino:...Have a good Christmas like me and Kirito


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: What happened to Kirito?

Shino's POV

Ever since we arrived to this world Kirito has been acting strange. Maybe its due to his memory loss. I wish I could help him but he doesn't like talking about it. I hope we can get back to our world soon maybe then Kirito's memory will return.

what is it Shino he asked. Are you feeling okay? Not really I can't remember how did we meet Shino? Well when we first met you saved me from bullies on your way to School.

flashback

Shino: NO!

?: Well what are you going to do about it

Shino:...I...Can't(thats when I first encountered Kirito)

?:Give us your money or else

Kirito: OR WHAT

Then I began talking to him at school. When I found out he was indeed the black swordsman I wanted to help him. I even let him stay with me.(Okay maybe it is odd to be attracted to this boy a lot but whatever he's my boyfriend now)

present

Do you remember that Kirito? He responded I think but just a little. I remember you dragging me somewhere but I don't recognize the place. When did we start dating Kirito asked. It was right after you saved me from the Devil's Hand Guild. Devil's Hand? Kirito questioned. Yeah after you beat them in a single attack we went to your house and I revealed my feelings towards you after that we started dating.

Kirito:...Sinon

He called me by my Avatar name

What is it Kirito?

Kirito: Can you spar with me maybe that will trigger some memories

Sure(Its better than nothing)

Moments Later

Kirito vs Sinon

I readied my bow. Let go Sinon. Right Kirito.

HAIL STORM I summoned a arrow storm above Kirito

Kirito:...VERTICAL SQUARE He deflected all the arrows above him

What's strange is Kirito is using only one sword out of his ordinary two as he uses dual blades normally.

Kirito:...VORPAL STRIKE

He dashed at me and I was knocked back. But somethings wrong Vorpal Strike is a dashing attack but Kirito fired it like a beam.

Kirito: What's wrong Sinon?

Your Vorpal Strike its different. I thought so Kirito said. That said we continued. But Kirito was shocked when he saw a skill that should be impossible.

Kirito: WHAT... thats IMPOSSIBLE I am able to use Eclipse but thats a dual blades technique.

Try it out Kirito. Okay Kirito replied. I readied my guard.

Kirito:ECLIPSE

This was different too. He dashed at me and attacked from all directions too fast for me to see where he was going.

...

Kirito:...

Kirito: I don't know why but my sword skills work differently here

What do we do Kirito.

Kirito: I don't know but we should try to go home

Right

We asked Erwin and the others if there was a way for us to go home

Erwin: We could try recreating the black hole that sent you here but its only a 85% chance it will work

Kirito: Its better than 0% Do it

Erwin: Very well we will start working on it as soon as possible

Well Kayaba here yes I survived Kirito's wrath. Kirito and others will attempt to go back to their own world. And they succeed well but they meet someone familiar. How will they react to this. And will they ever be able to return to where they came from. But Kirito's memories returned.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Who are you?

Erwin: Well I guess this is goodbye

Kirito: Yeah...thanks for everything

Lilly: Well if you need help you can come to our dimension

Haru: Yeah it was fun while it lasted

Shino: Lets hope we go home

Everyone: Yeah

Kirito and company went through the black hole at hopes of getting home.

?: I can't believe your a boy

?: ITS NOT MY FAULT THIS GAME RECOGNIZE THIS AVATAR AS A GIRL

?: Yeah well looks like we're partners for the BOB(Bullets of Bullets)

I should probably introduce myself my name is Sinon I'm an Elite Sniper. This idiot next to me is Kirito despite her appearance he's a boy. Also he's the only one who uses a Photon Sword.

What...Kirito look up

Other Kirito: What...is that a black hole is that normal

are no black holes in GGO. We should check it out he said. Yeah lets go.

At the black hole site

Shino: Well looks like that failed

Kirito: Yeah...looks like a apocalyptic world

Eugeo: Maybe we should split up and see what we can find

Kirito: Good idea

Yuuki: Kirito your in your Underworld avatar.

Kirito: I am?

Shino: Yeah I just noticed

Kirito: Shino I regained all my memories

Shino: Good

Kirito: umm well we should split up

Shino: RIGHT umm I will be in touch

Later

Well I decided to check the black hole first. Kirito said he will catch up.

Kirito: Where am I?

Sinon: Well looks like you beat me here Kirito and you changed your avatar

Kirito: Shino? I thought you said you'll be back later not immediately

Sinon: How do you know my real name

Kirito: Shino your acting strange and why is your hair blue

Sinon:(He may have the same face but he's not the same Kirito so he must have came from the black hole)

Kirito: Shino is something wrong. Do you not love me anymore?

Sinon:(HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!Well to get more information I'll just go with it)

Sinon: umm no nothings wrong and my hair is blue because(think what would I say to him) I thought you might like it.

Kirito: Okay well lets go

Sinon: Right(What did I get myself into)

Shino POV

Well I went to get some supplies until I encountered a girl but when I saw the user name. KIRITO WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE A GIRL. Huh Sinon I already told you didn't I. DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME AND WHY ...(its not him his eyes are different) Umm you are Sinon right?(What would Kirito do maybe I should tell the truth) Okay can we talk somewhere private. Sure he replied.

Other Kirito: So what is wrong with you Sinon

Shino: You might not believe me but I'm from another dimension

Other Kirito: Uhh what

Shino: Lets start with this do I look like the Sinon you know

Other Kirito: Well you have the same face but your hair and eyes are colored differently

Other Kirito: Still this is hard to believe

Shino: But its true maybe you will have to see yourself I'll take you to my Kirito

Other Kirito: Suuure(Sinon is crazy but whatever)

Sinon POV

...

Kirito:...who the hell are you

?: So you did find us black swordsman

(Dang it not now)

?: We will have our reveng...

Kirito:(I hope this still works) RELEASE RECOLLECTION NIGHT SKY ABYSS

?: AHH

?: This is not over die

Watch out I shot him with a bullet from my Sniper

Kirito:...when did you learn how to use a Sniper?

Umm just now

Just then my Kirito and someone else approached us

Shino: KIRITO

Kirito: Shino?

Shino: Huh ... thats me?

Other Kirito: (Thats me next to Sinon)

Finally your here Kirito I here to tell you what I found

Kirito:...A DOUBLE CROSS...Shino stay back

Shino: Huh okay

Why did I say that out loud

Kirito pointed his sword at me but was deflected by my Kirito(Wow thats confusing)

Shino: A double cross then I'll join

She drew out a bow.

Looks like we have to fight

Kirito/Shino vs Kirito/Sinon

Kirito: VERTICAL SQUARE

Other Kirito:HORIZONTAL SQUARE

Both Shino and Sinon : I'll help

Shino: HAIL STORM

Sinon: Not happening I shot my other self

Kirito: OKAY TRY THIS RELEASE RECOLLECTION NIGHT SKY ABYSS

Then I got an idea Kirito lets switch enemies. Why he asked. Just do it...fine I'll trust you Sinon.

Now I was facing the other Kirito.

Kirito: I can't believe you would trick me like that

No you got it all wrong just listen

Kirito: SHUT UP ECLIPSE

I barely dodged that

We aren't trying to deceive you we just want to ask you questions.

Kirito:...

He looked at my eyes.

Kirito: Shino stop

Shino: But...

Kirito: I'll listen to what they have to say

Okay I managed to stop the fighting

Other Kirito: So you are me from a different time line

Kirito: Actually a different Universe

Shino holds Kirito's hand

Kirito: We got here through a black hole hoping on returning home but as you see that didn't work out

Other Kirito:...

Sinon: umm this is a bit off topic but what is your relationship with each other as you two seem close

Kirito: hmm me and Shino are boyfriend and girlfriend why?

Other Kirito:(WHAT!)

Sinon:(WHAT!)

Shino: Maybe we should have told them that at the start

Kirito: Yeah

Kirito:...!

Shino: What is it Kirito

Kirito: Its a message from Eugeo

Message:

KIRITO WE NEED HELP ME AND YUUKI WERE SEPARATED AND NOW WE BOTH ARE UNDER ATTACK PLEASE COME QUICKLY

Kirito: WE HAVE TO HELP EUGEO AND YUUKI but there separated we need to split up

Sinon: I want to help

Other Kirito: Me too

Shino: What do you think Kirito

Kirito:...Fine we'll split up into two groups me and Sinon and your Kirito and Shino. By the way don't even think of hitting on her

Other Kirito: Right...

Sinon: Those pairings are fine with me.

Shino: Be careful Kirito

Kirito: Don't worry.

Kirito kissed Shino

Kirito: Anyways me and SInon will go help Eugeo you and Shino go help Yukki I uploaded the location to your radar

Other Kirito: Got it

Sinon:(This Kirito seems more reliable than mine. I wish he belonged to this dimension)

Kirito: Lets go everyone

All: YEAH!

Sinon:(I can't think about that now. I wonder if my Kirito has feelings for me I wouldn't mind)

Kayaba here and wow. Kirito meets Kirito and Shino meets Sinon. This is exciting how will this universe turn out. Will Eugeo and Yuuki be okay. And how will Kirito and his friends ever get home.

Someplace else

Kirito: RELEASE RECOLLECTION NIGHT SKY ABYSS

?...

?: Its...him...but yet not him...INTERESTING

?: Kirito I will have my revenge even if I will have to kill your friends both of them


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Saving Eugeo and Yuuki

A/N: I will now call this universes Kirito like this Kirito(AU) so I don't have to keep putting it into two words.

Sinon POV

Well me and Kirito are going to a abandon building to save someone named Eugeo. Still I wonder how his combat style differs from my Kirito. Well looks like I'm about to find out.

Kirito: EUGEO!

Eugeo: KIRITO!

?: Well looks like it worked we got the attention of the black swordsman

Kirito:...who are you?

?: Do you recognize us black swordsman

Kirito:...!

Kirito was shocked but why. Then he said. Your alive...even though this is a different world I recognize your voice. Your the laughing coffin Kirito finally said.

Kirito: If I remember correctly Xaxa, Johnny and PoH are your names.

Xaxa: Well now looks like we got the wrong black swordsman but you still have the same face

This Kirito looks very serious against the laughing Coffin.

PoH: Just out of curiosity what happened to us in your world as you said we were alive.

Kirito:...I killed your entire guild.

Johnny:...really now...thats something our black swordsman wouldn't do

Eugeo:...Kirito

Xaxa: I think we're done here

Kirito: Hold up

Xaxa: Next time

Laughing Coffin disappeared

Kirito did you really Kill them. ...I'm sure your Kirito already told you what happened so I'll let you decide. I shook my head.

Anyways we should go help Shino and your Kirito. Lets go Sinon , Eugeo.

Both: RIght

Eugeo: umm your Kirito?

Kirito: I'll explain later

Shino POV

Well came to the cordinates and now were in a fire fight with members of the laughing Coffin. Kirito's Night Sky Abyss would come in handy right now. I don't know how much longer Kirito(AU) and Yuuki can hold them off.

Yuuki: Well I don't know who you are girly but you remind me of Kirito

Kirito(AU): Thats because my name is Kirito only this worlds Kirito

Yuuki: uhh what

I'll explain later but Kirito and Sinon are on their way so we just need to buy them still I can't believe laughing Coffin is still alive.

Yuuki: MOTHER'S ROSARIO

Kirito(AU): DOUBLE CIRCULAR

ARROW VOLLEY

We were getting exhausted until

Kirito: STARBURST STREAM

Sinon: Well you look like a mess Kirito

Kirito(AU):...its not like your any different

Eugeo: Sorry we're late Yuuki

Yuuki: Its okay

Laughing Coffin member: Thats the other black swordsman what do we do

Laughing Coffin member: The only thing we can do retreat

They disappeared

Later

Eugeo: So you are this worlds Kirito and Shino

Kirito(AU) and Sinon: That is correct

Yuuki: Wow no wonder that Kirito had similar moves to our Kirito

Kirito POV

Shino: So what do we do now

I don't know

Sinon: Well can you access the game menu

Actually I haven't tried that ever since we dimension jumped.

Eugeo: Let me check...yep it still works

Sinon: What happens if you were to log out

I don't know should we try

Yuuki: Its worth a shot

Sinon: We'll log out too if it works we will see you in the real world

We all pressed log out

Then everything proceeded as normal

At the real world

So looks like we did make it to this universe's real world.

Shino: Still it is strange as our real bodies are linked to our avatars

Eugeo: Well at least we're alive

Yuuki: So what do we do now?

Kirito(AU): Well if you need a place to stay I guess I can take you in

Kirito: Umm wouldn't be weird to come home with someone with the same face

Sinon: Well if thats the case then Kirito(AU) you take Shino, Eugeo and Yuuki I'll take this Kirito if that fine

Shino: As long as its any version of me I don't mind

Kirito: well that settles that

At Kirito's house

So I know I asked this earlier but why did you decide to date me in your world.

Shino: ...well I guess its because you are similar to me

Yuuki: I'M HUNGRY

Eugeo: Of course you are Yuuki

Shino: Do you have feelings for Sinon Kirito

Well lets say thats a secret

At Sinon's apartment

Kirito:...

Uhh whats wrong

Kirito: Nothing its just when I played ALO I wasn't planning on this happening

You must miss home

Kirito: I do though as long as I have my friends its not too bad

So what do you plan to do

Kirito:...I have no Idea

Listen Kirito I may not be the same Shino you know but to me you are as important as my Kirito.

Kirito: ...

Kirito: Thank you...Sinon

umm now thats out of the way can you tell me how to exactly propose to someone who doesn't know that you like them

Kirito: Do you like me?

Well I do

Kirito: No not me the other me

...I do like him but I am a bit to scared to ask him

Kirito: Well as long as you are yourself he will accept you. Plus since you are talking to me. I like the way you are now so he should be similar

I see well thank you Kazuto

Kirito:(She just called me by my real name)

Kirito: I guess I will go to sleep on the couch

Actually I don't mind if you sleep on the bed

Kirito: But what about you

Same place you're on

Kirito:(SHE WANTS TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED WITH ME!)

Get on the bed*glare*

Kirito:*gulp*(I got on the bed. She is as dangerous as Shino)

Well I finally got Kirito to go to sleep. I thought to myself he looks cute when he is asleep. Maybe I should take his advice. Alright I will try. Hope my Kirito accepts me.

Kayaba is back with his words of wisdom. Well looks like our two universes are going to get to know each other more. Will SInon be able to tell Kirito(AU) how she feels. Will it differ from our Kirito and Shino. And will our heroes be able to fit in the world they are in. Who knows. What is the laughing Coffin's plan. Looks like its time for Kirito to revisit his past.


	14. New Years Special

New Years with Yuuki and Eugeo

Happy New Years from Kayaba I hope you are doing well. Like last special with Kirito and Shino on Christmas. This time we will be following what Yuuki and Eugeo will be doing well lets go.

Yuuki POV

Well Christmas is over and its the start of a new year but IT WAS STILL FREEZING. I was just walking around looking for something to do. Kirito is spending time with his girlfriend Shino. I doubt I can just jump dimensions and ask Haru and the other soul workers what there doing.

Hmm what to do maybe Eugeo wants to hang out with me on New Years lets see.

At Eugeo's place

*knock*Knock*

Eugeo: Coming...Kirito this better not be a prank like last year

Eugeo: Oh...hello Yuuki

Hi Eugeo Happy New Years.

Eugeo: Happy New Years to you too Yuuki. What are you doing here

Well I wasn't doing anything particular and was wondering if you would want to spend New Years with me if your not doing anything

Eugeo: Sure I was going to ask you the same thing eventually

YAY LETS GO

Eugeo: WHERE YUUKI? YUUKI!

At the Amusement Park

Eugeo: So why are we here...oh

DON'T LAUGH I JUST LIKE RIDING THE RIDES

Eugeo: Okay(I just remembered who I was talking to)

Lets see where to start I know lets go on this one!

I choose to go on a medium sized roller coaster and of course I dragged Eugeo with me

WEEEEEEEEE

Eugeo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After the ride

That was Fun

Eugeo: Speak for yourself I saw my life flash in my eyes

Don't be a chicken

Eugeo: (still while she is insane I am having a great time. I don't get many moments to hang out with just Yuuki)

Eugeo: Yuuki can we get something to eat

...YEP I'M HUNGRY

Eugeo:...surprising

What was that?

Eugeo:...nothing(I will take this any day instead of Kirito's pranks)

At a food palace

Eugeo: Wow this place is huge..have you been here before

Yeah Kirito and Shino took me once but this is the first time I been here alone with a boy.

Eugeo: Really...well are you enjoying yourself

Yeah especially because I wanted to spend time with you

Eugeo blushed a bit

Hey Eugeo...do you umm like me?

Eugeo:(I almost choked)

Eugeo: Y-Yuuki of course I do you are a very fun person to be around

Good because I don't want to feel like I dragged you here against your will and I'm the only one having fun

After we ate we played some games around the park

Hey Eugeo you want to try this shooting range to win a prize

Eugeo: Sure

I tried first...I missed miserably. Shino would have probably made it in a single shot but she's with Kirito. Maybe I should invite them next year if they are not doing anything.

DANG IT I MISSED

Eugeo: Well a gun is a little different from a sword let me try

He got it it 2 tries

Wow nice shot Eugeo

Eugeo: Thanks..here for you

But your the one who won it

Eugeo: It doesn't matter I won it for you for showing me a great time

Eugeo...thank you

Eugeo: Well should we get going

But we went through every thing already

Eugeo: Then lets spend the rest of the day at my place

Really you don't mind

Eugeo: Not at all, lets go

He grabbed my hand and dragged me. I guess this is revenge

Back at Eugeo's house

W-Well your house is definitely different from Kirito's place

Eugeo: Thanks I think

Anyways thanks for spending the day with me Eugeo

Eugeo: No thank you for showing me a great time

Really if I asked you again would you come

Eugeo: Of course

...

Eugeo: umm Yuuki?

Eugeo can you close your eyes

Eugeo: Why?

just do it

Eugeo: Okay(I closed my eyes and felt something soft pressed against my lips)

I was blushing so much now

Eugeo: D-Did you just kiss me?

Maybe

Eugeo: Well whatever this will be a new year to remember

Hehe maybe I can make it more fun

Eugeo: How

Its a secret

Wow wasn't that sweet. This is technically Yuuki and Eugeo's first kiss. I wonder how Kirito and Shino react when they find out they kissed. I still can't believe Yuuki kissed me. Hmm oh Eugeo. Well it was special. And Yuuki? Well now do you two have anything to say for the closing.

Eugeo and Yuuki: HAPPY NEW YEARS!


End file.
